False love
by I love ya Code Lyoko
Summary: William proposes to Yumi in the Library. Read to find what happens. and pleeeaaase review not too harsh. its my first fan fic.thanks


"So Yumi, your project partner is William...William Dunbar" Mrs

Hertz said loudly so that the whole class could hear her.

Yumi gave a loud moan. She always tried to keep a distance from William

for the latter was always trying to flirt with her.

"I want this project in two weeks" Mrs hertz added. This made

the whole class moan.

"R…i…..i….i……n……n…..n…g….g…g" went the bell.

Yumi quickly put her books in her back pack before leaving the class.

She wanted to finish the project soon. So she quickly wrote a

text to William and told him to meet her at the library to do some

research on their project.

Yumi went to the bench were the gang were waiting for her as usual.

She told them about her project and that she had to go to the library

with William. Ulrich was really angry when he heard that Yumi was going

to work with William. But he also knew that it was not her fault. "Hey

Jer, if there is a X.A.N.A attack, just call me, K" yumi said. Then she

left them and went towards the library.

At the library

William was already there, sitting with a book waiting patiently for

Yumi. Soon she came, took a seat and started removing a note book and a

pen from her backpack.

"Yumi, I wanted to tell you something." William said in a slow voice.

Yumi who was reading a book, stopped and looked at him and said

in a bit annoyed tone "What is it William?"

"I….I….lo..love ..you." he finally said.

Yumi was shocked and then she came back to earth and furiously said

"Listen William, you are just a friend. I love Ulrich, not you."

William pushed his chair and it went down. Nobody was in the

library, not even the librarian. Yumi could feel danger she saw William

approaching her with anger in his eyes. She has never seen him so

furious.

"Don't ever mention Ulrich in front of me, never and I love you and

you will love me back." William said as he walked around the table to

Yumi.

Yumi put her hand in her left pocket and felt for her mobile and

quickly tried to type some thing she hoped someone will understand and

she sent it to the first contact in her list which she didn't know was

Ulrich. She just hoped it was someone from her gang.

Yumi stood up and started to walk backwards as William approached

her. Then she reached the wall and stopped. William pinned her on the

wall and moved his body even closer to yumi's. yumi could now feel his

chest against hers. She hated his smell.

William approached his lips to Yumi's mouth and stated to cover her

mouth with his. Yumi moved her head to the other side. She then pushed

William away from her.

"How dare you push me, you bitch?!" William shouted angrily.

He kicked yumi and punched her and the latter was lying flat on

the floor in great pain. William knelt on her, placing each of his

knees on each side of yumi's hips and started to do something that won't

even come in a 14-year old boy's mind.

He started to undress the poor yumi. He held her two hands with

one of his hand above yumi's head and said "Today, I'm gonna make you

mine, all mine." And he placed his index on Yumi's lips and slide it to

her breasts. Yumi was too weak to fight. All she could to was to

struggle. Then William started to unbutton her black shirt and finally saw

her chest. He couldn't take his eyes off it. He saw yumi's white silky

bra protecting her two breasts and said "Oooh, so much sexiness."

Meanwhile, Ulrich who were with the others in the forest got the text.

Ulrich Knew at once what happened. He knew it must be X.A.N.A. or

William. They all run towards the library. Then Jeremie's laptop started to

beep.

"This X.A.N.A. has so bad timings" Odd said

"you all go to the factory, I'll go to see Yumi." Ulrich said quickly.

So he run off towards the library, not even stopping when he heard

Sissy calling him.

William lowered his head to Yumi's neck and stared to suck excitedly on

her skin,giving her lots of horible love bites.

Yumi was still struggling and crying in pain.

'That's delicious, Yumi.' William said.

He tried to open her bra but he couldn't as he had only one hand

freeother one holding Yumi.

He captured Yumi's lips and roamed his tongue uncontronbly in her

mouth. he stopped and said" I like yur taste so much."

Yumi was now so weak that she stopped struggling.William felt her stop

moving and immidieatly let her hands free and cupped her breasts

painfully..

He was lying on the poor girl, putting all his weight on her.

then, he suddenly stopped and took out something from his pocket. It

was a condom.

"You know what's this. Ulrich must have use this with you.' William

said angrily.

Then Yumi felt as if her pants button being opened. She saw William

grinning evily as he opened the button.

Yumi, wo has now understand what was going to happen cried" Oh please,

don't do that William, don't do that to me" .

William was now starting to unbuckle his belt and said" When I say

you're mine it means I can do anything with you."

Ulrich reached the librairy and as soon as he went inside, he heard

Yumi screaming. He run through the shelves and towards the tables. There

he saw William on top f Yumi. He had no shirt and his chest was bare.

His pants were oponed and he was sucking Yumi's nec. Ulrich silently took

a chair and hit Wliam on the head. this made him inconcious. Yumi

pushed him off from her, got up and walked weakly to Ulrich as she was so

tired.

Then Ulrich took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Yumi was

crying so much that Ulrich wanted to kill William.

Yumi weakly said between gasps" If you would't have come Ulrich...?

Then she suddenly pulled away from him. she crossed her arms over her

chest to protect herself from fom Ulrich's eyes. Ulrich wanted to go and

caresse her but he knew that she was really shock after what happen so

he immidiately turned away to allow Yumi tie her shirt. When she was

done, she said" thank Ulrich"

It's okay Yumi.

"uh , I wanted to tell you something if you don't mind"

Ya, go on" Yumi said.

Uh...Y...Yumi, I love you!' Ulrich fnally said blushing. then he felt

Yumi's lips on him. he began to kiss back. after some time, he had to

break the kiss asJeremie phone to soy that it was a false attack.

Do you love me Yumi?

Yumi nodded, looking at her feet, blushing like mad and this time

Ulrich kissed her, holding her tight.

Then Jeremie phoned to ask if everything was fine and it was a false

attack.

seeing some bruises on Yumi's arms, Ulrich brougt her to the school

hospital. As for William, he was suspended from school for two weeks


End file.
